


the un excpected

by tili13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tili13/pseuds/tili13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Percy had just gotten married but still lived in the same old apartment... little did they know the god of love had big ideas in mind for there relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oops!

I wake up to find Annabeth in the bathroom frowing up.   
"Are you ok?" I ask once i got the door open.  
"Yeah I'm fine," she says. But once standing up she gets back to frowing up luckily in the toilet.   
I sit there comforting her until it stops. Once it does she says "we need to talk" and drags me into the living room. we both sit on the coach facing each other. I feel like i could cut the tension with a knife. Finally she says something.  
"I think I'm pregnant." she says quietly. I freeze, yes we wanted kids but we decided not to rush in to it. Most importantly we decided we had to be living in a house not an apartment. She starts to cry, and i can't help but to cry too while holding her in my arms.  
Over the next couple of months we find a house and move in. we go threw parent training just to make sure we wont drop are baby once it is born. We find out it is a boy and decorate our new "baby room"  
with baby like stuff. I don't know what any of it is called. Except for the diaper genie, which i only remembered because it smelled weird to me. So yeah.


	2. it's ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they except everything going on. And move on as a team

We have gotten over the utter shock that Annabeth might be pregnant. But then, we noticed something... Annabeth had still not taken a pregnancy test! I mean here we are getting worked up over what is probably nothing.  
"Are you ready Annabeth?" I say before she closed the door to the bathroom.  
"Yes," she hugged me once more and went in...  
20 minutes latter (what felt like five hours)  
She came out staring at the pregnancy test. I reach both my hands to the back of my head.  
"what does it say?" I asked.  
"I'm pregnant," she said, "O MY GOD, PERCY I'M PREGNANT!"  
She hugged me smiling big and wide as if she is a pre-schooler getting her picture taking we huge each other and go off... to celebrate, without a care in the world.


End file.
